


Offered Hands

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Come Shot, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Prostate Milking, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave comes out of their bedroom and sees Ray in a chair smoking by the window, staring out of it. Turns out, he never came to bed and has just been smoking all night long. Dave questions Ray, Ray yells back, until they are both unhappy. Then, Dave phones the studio to tell them they aren't coming in, and puts on a Chuck Berry album. He grabs Ray's hands and pulls him up, and they dance together, Dave doing everything he can to cheer his brother up. Soon enough, they end up back in the bedroom.





	Offered Hands

It was morning, and Dave came out of the bedroom to find Ray sitting in a chair by the window, smoking. He did not address Dave, even as he stood nearby, and Ray did not look well.

"Did you ever come to bed last night, Ray?" Dave asked. He and his brother were both dressed in their pajamas, but Dave had every intention of taking his off and getting ready soon.

"No." Ray answered, quietly. He remained looking out the window, and not making eye contact as he spoke.

"You, said you'd only be a minute. Does that mean you slept out here?" Dave folded his arms, as he asked, concerned.

"No, I've just been sitting here, and I guess time slipped away." Was Ray's response.

"Have you taken your medication?" Dave's questions were beginning to irritate Ray, and he leaned over, put out his cigarette, leaned back and lit another.

"You need those or you could have another episode!" Dave scolded, as if he was their Mum

"Oh I could only be so lucky!" Ray grumbled sarcastically. He lit his cigarette, and began smoking all over again.

"I'm guessing you've just sat all night by the window chain smoking and probably feeling sorry for yourself." Dave guessed.

"Don't forget the bit about overthinking, I did that, too. Why, I am practically a professional." Ray stated dead pan. His gaze returned to the window.

"For fuck's sake, Ray, why are you so bloody stubborn?" Dave shouted. Ray didn't move one bit, or acknowledge Dave's outburst. Dave kicked the chair and stubbed his toe.

"Ohhh, Ahhh!" Dave shrieked, hoping up and down on one foot as he viewed the other. Even Ray could not help to crack a smile.

Dave, back on two feet, began asking Ray questions again.

"I take it you're not coming into the studio?" Ray gave a shrug, and put his hair behind an ear. 

"Ray, Ray, I need you to look at me...you can't do this! I nearly lost you once, I won't let you fall through the cracks again." Dave put his hair behind his ears, and wiped his eyes. Fear was worming it's way in as he thought of his big brother in the hospital after he tried to take his life.

"Where is your medication, Ray?" Dave asked again. This time Ray looked at Dave and told him straight up how he felt about it.

"That medication kills my creativity, dries my mouth out, and I can't have any alcohol with it. So, I threw it out." Ray finished his latest cigarette, and put it out. The ashtray was nearly full from Ray's chain smoking. 

"You what?" Ray, the doctor said...

"I know what the doctor said, ya git, I was there, I had the appointment! I hate it, I threw it out, and it's gone. I can't make it any more fucking clear!" Ray's voice was raised and he felt like he was being hounded even though Dave only meant well.

"Ray..." Dave added.

Ray stood up quickly, and got in his brother's face!

"Do you have any idea what I'm going through, Dave? How awful everything is? Sometimes I feel great, but then I have to wonder if it's a mood not just 'feeling great,' those days are gone! Depression, that's what I'm most familiar with, the idea that Rasa is never coming back. I will never hold her, leaves me hollow....just...gutted. Then I take those medications, and they level me out, but the words, the music, they all disappear. Essentially, I become useless, and this makes me angry, which you've seen and experienced! So many things are wrong, Dave, I can't even find what's right. You're the lucky one with your looks, and a mind that's just right.

Toward's the end, tears of anger and frustration rolled down Ray's cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away, just let them fall. Dave only knew half of what Ray was suffering, and even then, he'd never felt depression, or any of those things so it was all a guess. 

Ray sat back in his chair, and Dave went to the kitchen to make tea. When it was finished he brought a cup to Ray, who accepted it, and then sipped his own.

"I'll call the studio and tell them we won't be in, that you are unwell. They won't question it, I know they won't, not after..." His voice dropped off and he swallowed hard, then went back to his tea. When he was finished, he called the studio and told them that everyone had the day off, as Ray wasn't well. Just as Dave had said, they did not question.

Dave then went over to the Hi-Fi and picked out a Chuck Berry record and put it on. He then walked over to Ray and grabbed his hands. Ray looked up into his brother's eyes, his brother smiling at him, as he gently pulled on him. Finally, Ray stood up, and they partnered up to dance, Ray taking over lead.

Dave rested his head on Ray's shoulder, which wasn't difficult as he was shorter, and for the whole record, they danced in each other's arms. 

"You're a better dancer than you give credit for, you should write a song about dancing. I know if anyone could, it would be you." Dave meant every word he'd said to Ray, he didn't need to flatter him. Ray, his brother, was something special and his emotions were part of that. He realized Ray needed extra care, though he would not tell him that. He would just show it, like he was doing now. 

Dave lifted his head and kissed Ray on the lips, happy he wasn't denied. He then took the kiss further, deepening it, Ray just as keen on the kiss as it's initiator. 

When their lips parted Dave asked if he wanted to feel good without any effort. Ray nodded his head, eyes closed. Dave was going to take care of him, and he was surrendering to his offer.

Dave took Ray by the hand, and brought him back to the bedroom. He told him to lay on his back, while he pulled off Ray's pajama bottoms, exposing his semi erect cock. Straddling his brother, he unbuttoned his pajama top, and caressed his brother's chest. Ray let out a sigh of pleasure, his brother's touch warm and welcome. Dave lightly pinched Ray's nipples, and then leaned down for more kisses on the lips, behind Ray's ears, and down his neck, leaving his brother bucking his hips and moaning. 

Ray wasn't sure what Dave hand in mind for he was too exhausted to fuck, and believed Dave had picked up on that. However, this physical love, so far already felt amazing and was distracting him from his thoughts of his lost Rasa.

Kissing all the way down Ray's body, he stopped at his now fully erect cock. Reaching up to get the lotion by the bed, Dave asked him to lift and spread his legs. Ray, trusting Dave, did so. Lubing up a finger, he slid it inside, and Ray had a look of displeasure. He was the one who always gave it, making him exceedingly tight.

"Just bear with me, I think you'll find it worth it." Dave promised. He put in another finger and then moved his fingers around a bit until he found Ray's prostate. Pushing firmly, Ray let out a cry that could have woke the dead! Come shot out of him like an endless fountain, and Ray just lay there in pure bliss, until every drop of come from him had been spent.

Opening his eyes, he smiled at Dave, his preferred hormones washing through his body.

"I don't know where you learned that, but that was amazing." Dave had gotten his pajama bottoms and handed them to Ray to clean up with.

"It's called 'milking,' and you were full of 'milk.'" Dave's pajama bottoms were tented, and Ray asked, "What are you going to do about that?" Pointing to Dave's crotch.

"I was just going to go wank in the shower, why?" Dave asked, just in case Ray had another idea.

"Kneel across from me, spread your legs and let me watch you wank, I want to see you get yourself off." Ray asked.

"All right, just let me undress." Dave did so, and then go back on the bed, positioning himself as he was asked. He then grabbed he shaft and began to stroke his long thick shaft, his balls shaking underneath. Dave closed his eyes to focus, and used his free hand to finger his backside. As his breathing quickened, Ray smiled, enjoying seeing what pleased Dave. Finally, as Dave was overwhelmed by desire, he shot come on Ray and on his hand, and tried to catch his breath. 

"Fuck, Dave, I don't think you even know how much of a turn on that was!" Dave smiled with a bit of a blush. "Thank you for taking time to deal with me. I can be so nasty, and in fact, you are the only one I haven't chased away. If I ever do...."

"Ray, I'm your bother, I'm always here for you, we can always dance to Chuck Berry and go back to the bedroom." Dave lay down next to Ray and kissed him. Both dozed throughout their one day off.


End file.
